Dragnos
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Naruto, a talented and young teenager must go to Konoha High.  Can he survine high school with his amazing skills in music? Read it to find out..  Naruto/Harem
1. Times are changing

__

**Hello fellow writers and fans of fanfiction I hope you'll enjoy this new fic and have fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Also before this we get going with this new fic just a heads up, please review and PM me any ideas you want me to change/add in this.**

**Let's rock!**

In the city of Tokyo there was a boy walking to his new home. His name is Naruto Uzumaki(Namikaze) and he was fifth-teen years old. The reason why he was walking home was because his motorcycle had to be fixed, the engine broke and he needed to wait a week before he could ride it again.

He looked up and sigh as his apartment came into view and he ran up the stairs.

Standing in front of a door he took out his key and unlocked it, walking inside and closing the door in one swift motion.

Taking out his jacket he laid it on the armrest of the couch before going to the kitchen. But before he could get a glass of milk his cell phone ringed.

Grumbling slightly he took out the black colored device and growled at the screen. The name read Minato Namikaze(Dad).

Naruto wanted to turn off his phone but doing that would make his father call him more often, better now than later.

Naruto pressed the call button and answered with a even tone.

"Moshi moshi"

"Hello Naruto" Minato answered a little cooly.

"Hello Dad"

"How's the new apartment I bought for you?" God Naruto really hated his father's tone.

"It's fine just got done cleaning my room"

"Hmm ok and school?"

"All A's and B's"

"Good remembered what we agreed on, as long as you get good grades you can live by yourself, if not I'll send your mother to you"

Naruto shivered at that. His mother Kushina was a nice woman but if she found out one of her kids was messing up hell would break loose.

"I remember the agreement Dad so why have you called I was about to take a shower."

"Oh just checking on you, you know how your mom misses you"

"Yeah yeah I know" Naruto sighed he wanted the call to end now but his father was a talker at heart.

"Sorry to bother you son well I'll call you later your mom is calling me"

"Ok ja ne"

He hung up and threw his cell on the couch, gulping down his glass of milk he walked into his bedroom wanting to change into something better than his school uniform.

Man Naruto hated his dad so much. His dad Minato Namikaze was a legendary buisnessman and producer as a result his dad raised his son to take over the family business. However Naruto didn't want to take over the stupid buisness he only wanted one thing and that was music.

His mother Kushina was a chef and writer of great talent and with her beauty she was quite the popular lady with everyone.

Naruto loved music and as a result Minato exploited his talents in the music world. Naruto could play anything with enough practice, he's been doing it since he was four. He could already play guitar, piano/keyboards, bass(guitar), drums, sing, saxophone, clarinet, and electronics.

He particularity likes punk, alternative, rock, metal, and emo music the most.

Once Minato made Naruto a cd to record his own music and Minato was impressed, his son had great promise and just twelve songs of his songs were in the top ten in the U.S., Asia, Europe, and Australia.

To protect his son from hungry producers and managers Minato had Naruto be in secrecy, it would be no good to have an ten year old a superstar so early and Minato wanted Naruto have a decent childhood.

To have his son be a better musician he had Naruto enrolled to the Konoha high school of Tokyo. A school with the best musicians and sportsmen of the country.

Naruto enrolled just about a week ago and he had no friends, to make matters worst people started to pick on him because he was the new kid. The pricks didn't expect Narutoto fight back and kick their football stars asses to the hospital and just about anyone else who tried to fight with him.

Naruto was a kind and smart boy but try and fight him and it would be a bloody scene no one wanted to see.

The students mostly the girls fell for Naruto's attitude and chose him over their old emo and gay ass football star Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was pissed when his fangirls swooned over to Naruto's side but all he got was nothing but a flat chested, pink haired nobody cheerleader named Sakura Haruno.

All week Naruto had girls coming to him and trying to ask him out but Naruto wasn't sure about dating anyone, namely the loudmouth Ino Yamanaka, who was very forward to him.

Naruto befriended a lot of girls and a few guys hung out with him doing lunch but all in all the week wasn't so bad.

As Naruto was traveling down memory lane he already finished his shower and was in his bed. He didn't feel tired at all but that really didn't matter much.

He looked at the corner of his eye and smiled. His Squier Fender Stracticaster his first electric guitar was shining in black and white.

He picked it up and tuned it trying to get the most sound of it's best. After an hour of playing at nine Naruto was alsleep.

**Beep beep beep!**

"Damn it" Naruto mumbled as he slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He quickly looked at his calendar on the wall and growled. It was Monday and that meant school.

"Might as well get ready" Naruto was only in his boxers so all he had to do was get dress in his uniform.

Five minutes later Naruto was dressed in black pants, white button shirt, and a blue blazer with black shoes, the sterotypical Japanese uniform.

He grabbed a pop-tart and ran down the stairs making his way to school. Luckily for Naruto the walk to school was quiet and uneventful, just the way he liked it.

"Oh Naruto-kun!"

Spoke too soon.

It was Ino Yamanaka, the head cheerleader and captain of the dance team. Her long blond hair shone in the sunlight reflecting its luster and her eyes were beautiful twin pools of the sky. Naruto had to admit though Ino was hot but her attitude quickly shot down any guys that wanted to be with her.

Naruto had two choices now, either run away from the girl or take all the crap she was talking about to him. Deciding to be nice he chose the second option.

"So Naruto-kun how was your weekend?"

"Fine"

"Hmm wanna have lunch together?" Her eyes showed a hidden meaning, but Naruto would take the chance if it meant that Ino would start the advances.

"Sigh sure"

Ino's smiled looked like it could split her face in two.

In her head Ino was having a ball in the park.

Naruto had to drag Ino who was in lala land to school.

Once at school Naruto left Ino at the square and went to his locker, he forgot his bag during the weekend. However before he could open it he felt someone's presence. He quickly turned around and found no one, shrugging it off he closed his locker and went to his first period class:English.

Around the corner was Hinata Hyuuga, the princess of the school. She was the president and captain of the Gymnastics club and she was quite the beauty. She liked Naruto a lot but she kept it secret not wanting any rumors to spread.

She sighed as Naruto's figure dissapeared, she quickly followed him she had all his classes.

As usual Kakashi-sensei had the students do bellwork and a few bookwork projects, the lazy scarecrow just wanted to read his porn.

The bell rang and Kakashi spoke.

"Alright class for today I want you to work as groups of people no more than three understand?" Most of the students nodded and said hai.

"Okay then, for this assighment I want you to write a story and turn it in to me by next Tuesday, you can write anything that is school _appropriate, _Kakashi said looking at Kiba who was looking at Hinata with hungry eyes.

"So get to it and I'll give you help if you need it" The class got to work.

Naruto sighed as he looked around the room to see which people he could work with it.

Ino? No she would try something to him.

Kiba? No he had fleas.

Shikamaru? To lazy.

How about Hinata? Yes we have a winner!

Naruto walked over to her and smiled.

Hinata saw Naruto walking over to her and blushed.

_"Oh my Naruto-kun is coming to me shat should I do?"_

Naruto was beside and popped the question.

"Wanna be partners?"

Hinata shook her head and smiled trying not to faint.

"Sure"

The two went to two desks and had a pencil in hand.

"What should we write about?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I don't know"

The two were thinking for about four minutes till Ino came by again.

Ino looked at Hinata with a envious stare.

_"That bitch No one is going to have Naruto-kun but me!"_

Luckily Ino kept a straight face but Hinata felt the glare directed at her.

"Can I work with you guys? Shikamaru's asleep again and Choji is absent" She hoped her little pouting act would get a yes.

"Uh sure, Hinata?"

The dark shy girl mumbled.

"Sure you can work with us"

However Hinata was thinking differently in her head.

_"Naruto-kun will be mine, I'll make sure of it at lunch" thought Hinata with a dark smile as Ino glared at her._

_"Bitch Naruto-kun will be mine and mine alone. Ino thought as fire flared up in her eyes._

Naruto who was plainly obvious to the showdown Ino and Hinata had tried to come up with a idea.

"How about we write something about based on our favorite books?"

"That could work how about shakesphere?"

"No too old and besides I heard Tenten was gonna write about him"

Hinata smiled and spoke up.

"How about something about Stephen King?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun?"

The blond smiled.

"Sure now let's write we have about ten minutes left"

The bell rang and in came their second period teacher for biology: Kurenai Yuhi.

"Alright let's go and head out for the lab"

Everyone was in line and followed Kurenai into the lab.

Once there she had everyone do research on cells.

Tenten was sitting next to Naruto and blushed. She liked Naruto a great deal and considered asking him out but she she didn't want to incur Hinata's wrath upon her. True she thought he was a normal guy but he was actually a great guy to her, like buying her dinner after class was over.

She shook her head and looked down on her paper.

_"Maybe during lunch I can ask him out, I just hope Hinata doesn't kill me._

The bell rang and Kurenai said one more thing to the class.

"Ok for tommorow we will have a bit of quiz so be prepared"

Everyone walked went to their next class and talked for a bit.

Naruto walked to towards his third period class, Japanese.

The teacher was Iruka and he was a gentleman at heart.

Once again Hinata was sitting behind Naruto , blushing at the thought of doing this again everyday.

However Hinata knew that she wassn't only the only girl who was looking at Naruto.

She drew a quick glance to her right and looked back to her paper.

To her right was the captain and president of the Girls Tennis Club, Kurotsuchi Oyagami.

Hinata's most hated rival and best friend.

Kurotsuchi did her best not to look at Hinata but she coundn't.

She silently growled and went back to work.

**(This is getting a little boring so let's skip to lunch!)**

Naruto was sitting on the rooftop of the school eating his lunch which was a ramen cup.

To Naruto the rooftop was the only place where he could have some peace and quiet.

The rooftop was isolated and quiet.

"Sigh this is nice"

Naruto looked at the sky and grinned.

Naruto laid back down on the tree and was about to do his homework till the door slammed opened, leaving cracks on the walls.

_The hell?_

* * *

**That's all for now sorry for the short chapter but merry christmas and happy new year!**

**Please review and PM me if you got any ideas for the fanfic...Bye!**


	2. You're my hero

**Hello fellow writers and critics of fanfiction.**

**I have returned and it's time to get my ass in gear.**

**To start I want to say I'm sorry to all the people who wanted to see the second chapter of this work in progress, I was so busy and trying to be a adult was hard work but i'm back now and I want you guys not to worry. This story will continue and carry on as planned! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would a harem and Sasuke would be a less emo and more cool.**

**Don't forget to reply to this fanfic and send a message about your ideas for this fic.**

**Roll the fanfic!**

* * *

After the dust cleared Naruto looked at the scene in front of him with curious, cautious eyes.

On the ground was a girl that looked familiar to him, too familiar.

Walking to the slightly bruised girl he poked her.

"Um are you ok?"

Turning her on her back Naruto got a good look at her.

His eyes widen as he gazed upon the girl before him.

"Kurotsuchi?"

Said girl woke up with a groggy yawned.

"Naruto?"

Kurotsuchi blushed as she looked at him and quickly got off of him.

"Sorry about that Naruto"

"It's cool but what the hell happen there? The door is all cracked." Naruto said as he pointed at the damaged door that belonged to the school.

Kurotsuchi had a sheepish look on her face as she chuckled.

"That was Tenten's fault, she tried to make some chemical in science that came to life and tried to eat me, I ran here and the thing died for some reason."

"Okay..."

After a moment of silence Naruto coughed.

"Since you're here wanna have some of my lunch?" Naruto said as held half of a sandwiche to Kurotsuchi.

The pink eyed, black haired girl blushed and accepted the food as both ate silently.

As Naruto finished his meal and worked on his homework Kurotsuchi looked at him.

_'Naruto is a such a nice guy and he's hot to'_

She thought with a blushed as she fantisised.

* * *

_Kurotsuchi was on the beach looking out to the ocean. Even though her name meant 'black earth' she felt more touched and moved by the sea._

_The sun was setting and the sky was turning from it's orange-pink hue to the bluish black that symbolized the night._

_The picked up a little bit and she shivered till she felt something covering her._

_It was a orange jacket with black and blue designs on it._

_Feeling herself being picked up bridal style she looked at the person embracing her._

_It was Naruto._

_"Naruto..?" She mumbled to him as she looked up at him._

_"Yes Kuro-chan?"_

_She blushed at the nickname given to her._

_"Why are you here? This is my special no one knows about"_

_Naruto hummed a bit._

_"Because you wished for me to be here and I wanted to see you."_

_"Naruto that's sweet but why would you come to see me? I don't know you very well and um..well I got a crush on you and all but this is too much for me to handle, heck I nevered had my first kiss either..mmph?"_

_To stop her babbling Naruto kissed Kurotsuchi breathelessly as she moaned a little._

_A full minute passed and the two parted lips under the pale yellow._

_"Naruto does this mean we're a couple?" Kurotsuchi said with a blush as Naruto smiled down at her._

_"Yes and will you be my girl Kuro-chan?"_

_"Yes"_

_Kurotsuchi got out of his arms and pushed him to the ground, kissing him hotly in a tongue filled, passionate kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and rested his hands at Kurotsuchi's waist, one hand on her butt rubbing softly, the other stroking her back._

_Kurotsuchi straddled his waist and kissed him more moaning like a angel._

_She closed her eyes as Naruto spoke._

_"Kuro-chan"_

* * *

Snapping his fingers at the red faced girl Kurotsuchi woke up with a blush.

"Are you ok? Your face is red."

"I'm ok"

The lunch bell rang signaling the start of the next class.

After school Naruto went to the parking lot and turned on his motorcycle.

He drove out of the driveway and made his to the local supermarket to buy some groceries. When he finished shopping he found disturbing sight by the alleyway.

In the alleyway was Kurotsuchi and two grown men who looked like they were in their 30's.

"Let me go you pedephile, sick fuck!" Kurotsuchi shouted as the man grabbed her waist and shoved against the wall.

"No can do sweetie, just do as I say and I'll let you go" The white man said as he held a knife to her throat bringing tears to her eyes.

"Yeah just give me and my pal some 'service' and we'll be on our way." The black man said as he grinned showing his fake gold teeth and smelly yellow mouth.

"No please someone anyone help me" Kurotsuchi cried as the the white trash in front of her tore the top part of her school uniform opened.

"Shut up bitch, besides you shouldn't have come here in this part of town with such a fine ass body." The black said as he tied up Kurotsuchi with some some and was about to take off her skirt and shoes till he screamed and fell over to the side with a bleeding head.

"What the hell, Bill what happened to you?" The white man as he dropped Kurotsuchi to help his friend.

"I'm sorry but Bill is going to take a nap for little while."

The white trash looked behind him and scowled.

Naruto was standing there with a bloody, broken glass bottle he dug out of the trash as he glared at the man before him.

"Why you fucking son of a bitch you'll pay for that!" He charged at the Naruto with the rusty but still sharp knife in his hand.

Naruto simply side stepped out of the way and punched the man in the face before slamming what was left of the bottle in his hand to the face to finish him off.

The white feel over next to his friend, unconscious.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to Kurotsuchi.

Seeing her body a little bruised up, brought him worry as he helped her up.

Out of reflex she jumped into his arms crying as Naruto called the police.

Waiting for the cops to show up, Naruto took Kurotsuchi to a bench and give her his jacket to cover up her modesty.

"What happened back there?" He asked as she snuggled against him.

"I was going home through the shortcut in the alleyway after work till those two bastards tried to rape."

She explained shortly with a cough.

Looking up at the sky, and seeing the clouds darken, Naruto got up.

"Kurotsuchi the cops are here and I explained everything but do you want to stay with me for now? It's going to rain and my home is close by here."

Kurotsuchi nodded and jumped on the motorcycle with Naruto as they drove to his apartment.

After getting there and locking the door Naruto grumbled.

"Kurotsuchi you should probably call your folks, they should know what happened tonight."

"Ok do you have a phone I could borrow? Those assholes broke mine"

Giving her his cell Naruto sat besidee her.

"Hello? Hey dad tonight I was attacked...(Wincing at her dad's yelling), I'm alright now but I won't be home till tomorrow morning noon at least, the cops have already showed up, love you and see you soon."

She hung up and give it back to Naruto.

"This is a pretty bad storm, you'll probably cold go take a shower i'll give you soon clothes to wear" Kurotsuchi nodded and walked to the bathroom as Naruto made dinner.

* * *

In the bathroom Kurotsuchi stripped out of her clothes that were a little cut up and dirty and stepped into the shower.

Breathing a sigh of pleasure as she relaxed her tensed muscles she looked at the ceiling in thought.

_'I was lucky today that Naruto-kun showed up to help me. If he didn't those two men would have raped and killed me.'_

She thought as she shampooed her hair.

_'Naruto-kun kicked their asses and even allowed me to stay with him for tonight I should thank him a lot.'_

Grabbing a towel she dried herself off, hearing a knock at the door.

"Kurotsuchi I got you some clothes , their at the front of the door, so change into them and come meet me in the living room when you're done.

"Okay Naruto" Kurotsuchi said as she changed and went into the living room.

"I made dinner"

Naruto said with a smile as he handed Kurotsuchi a plate.

"What is this?" She asked as she looked down on her plate. It was foreigh but she didn't know what it was.

"It's rigatoni with sausage and sauce"

"Rigatoni?"

"It's a Italian dish, it's a different shape of paste it's pretty good and cheese filled to." He said proudly as Kurotsuchi took a bite.

"It's amazing" She said as she chowed down her plate and finished in under a minute.

After dinner the two teens sat on the couch.

Kurotsuchi blinked as she looked around Naruto's apartment.

Naruto looked at her and blushed.

Kurotsuchi was wearing a white button up short and black shorts that showed off her body. Her breasts, which were quite large for her age were threatening to break open the top while the shorts clung to her botton showing her firm her ass and curves were to him.

When she bended over to check off his games, dvds, and cds he could have swore she was shaking her ass to tease him.

Kurotsuchi hummed up a tone as she continued to tease Naruto unknowningly as she sat back down next to him.

Naruto gulped as he nevered had a girl except his mom be this close to him. Kurotsuchi laid her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Naruto thank you for saving me."

"It's was no problem Kurotsuchi"

Snuggling against his side Kurotsuchi sighed.

"Close your eyes I got a gift for you as a 'thank you'."

"Okay" Naruto said as closed his eyes, being the dense idiot he was as always when it came to girls.

Feeling something soft and slightly moist on his lips opened his eyes.

Kurotsuchi was on his lap kissing him with her eyes closed while her hands were on his cheeks.

Surprised and slightly happy Naruto returned the kiss and wrapped his own arms around Kurotsuchi.

Pulling back slightly she laid against him.

"Naruto I had a crush on you"

"You did?"

"Yes you baka."

Smiling down at her love Kurotsuchi continued.

"Let's rest"

The two went to Naruto's bedroom.

"I'll sleep on the couch you can take the bed."

Naruto offered as Kurotsuchi shook her head.

"No we can sleep together please don't leave me alone."

She pouted at him and he obliged.

The two new lovers went to bed, not knowing what kind of crap they would have to deal with in the morning.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok A little shorter then the previous chapter but hope you guys like next time Naruto was help out a lucky girl and give her some love to carry on.**

**For the story do you guys want lemons in this fic or no? Please give me message on what you want for the story.**

**Also please give me up to five girls you want in to harem and a reason why, I want to make this fanfic dramatic, and kickass.**

**That's all for now folks.**

**Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki: Don't forget to review and reply believe it! :-)**


	3. Thank you and I love you

**All right hello fellow fanfiction fans, writers, and critics here's the next chapter hope you guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.**

* * *

_In Kurotsuchi's dream:_

_Kurotsuchi couldn't help but blink at what was in front of her._

_She was in the middle of a field but that wasn't it._

_There was blood splattered in front of her and screaming was the only noise she heard around her._

_'**Why is this happening?' **She wondered as she fell to her knees in shock, horror, and disgust at the scene in front of her as she opened the door._

_A man was holding a baby by the scruff of its neck and was laughing in sadistic pleasure as he choked the poor infant and chopped it to pieces with a butcher's knife._

_Another was man was beside the other, beating a woman senseless as she cried at her baby's death._

_"Now now bitch, we can always give you another baby" The bastard white man said as he cut opened the unnamed woman's clothes off._

_"No please stop why are you doing this?" She cried as she tried to struggle against the man holding her down._

_"Because this is fun and after fighting in that stupid war in Hungary I want to enjoy life to the fullest"_

_"Please Thomas" "Shut up Maria!" Thomas said as he brought his hand down her pants, making Maria shriek in pain._

**SLAM!**

_The door slammed opened as Kurotsuchi came right through with a pistol and knife in her hands._

_Thomas stood up and glared at her._

_"Stand down you little cunt this is between us adults" He said with blood drenched teeth._

_Kurotsuchi said nothing as she bring her pistol up and fired before Tom could take another step._

_Bam! The man was dead and his partnered gasped in shock._

_"You bitch!" The arab half-breed said as pulled his own pistol but Kurotsuchi shot him._

_Another falls before her as sighed._

_Kurotsuchi looked at the poor woman and shoot her head._

_"I'm sorry for your loss I was too late"_

_The woman cried as she continued shake._

_Kurotsuchi walked away as she walked into car and drove off._

_Picking up her walkie talkie she spoke._

_"Chief Anderson it's me Valeria" She said in Hungarian as the car exploded and she lost consciousness. _

**In the real world:**

"Ah!" Kurotsuchi screamed as she woke up.

Naruto who was right beside her was startled and held her close.

"What's wrong Kurotsuchi?" Naruto said as Kurotsuchi cried.

"I had a dream about my past" She mumbled as she snuggled against him.

"You can tell me anything" Naruto said asurely as Kurotsuchi smiled.

"I'll tell you but keep it a secret"

"Ok I promise"

Kurotsuchi took a deep breathe as she relaxed.

"A few years ago when I was about ten or so I was in the army Hungary"

Kurotsuchi mumbled through clenched teeth.

"My father Akastuchi was Japanese and my mother Martha was a Hungarian with refugee, they meet eachh on a buisness trip and married soon after but that's not the point."

Calming herslf she sighed.

"I stayed in Hungary when I child because my parents fought a lot and sent me there to live with relatives for a while. I was born in Gyor and as required back then I was to serve in the army as a child soldier."

"In my dream it was my last mission as a soldier before my accident" Kurotsuchi mumbled as she rubbed her arm.

"I hit a landmine after killing several enemy soldiers from another country, I had shravnel imbedded my month and had surgery to get them out. I sent to live to live with my parents after they finally reconciled."

"Kurotsuchi.." Naruto said with sadness as he held her.

"Took a look at me"

Kurotsuchi took off her (well his button shirt) and turned around to show her back to him as Naruto gasped.

It was little but very noticable scar that looked like a hook or scythe was burned and curved on her back as Kurotsuchi cried.

"Before I joined the army I had to show loyalty to my country so they branded me with a hook and scythe, hungary used to be a Communist country when Hitlet took over and this was common, even after I cried and writhed in agony they made get a tattoo on on wrist symbolising my commitment.

I still have my Hungarian citizenship and they compensated my hard work and sacrifices in the army, the hell I was required to live through, but I'll never return there not now not till my demons are laid to rest."

Kurotsuchi put back on the shirt and faced Naruto, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Will you still love me Naruto-kun? Even as I was a murderer, and a branded slave to Communism?"

Closing her eyes as she expected him to hit her she didn't feel any pain.

Instead she felt him kissing her with all the love he had for her to heal and ease her burden.

Pulling away a he held her close on top of him.

"I will still love you Kurotsuchi and you're my Valeria"

Smiling at her old name she laugh.

"Just to let you know my name is Valeria Elizibeth Olah Barlogh-Nagy"

Naruto blinked.

"What's with the long name I thought yours was Kurotsuchi Yamamoto ogawa"

"I use but" Kurotsuchi kissed him and stood up.

"Thanks Naruto-kun and I need to go or my dad will get pissed bye."

Kurotsuchi got dressed and left before giving him another kiss.

After she was gone Naruto who was bored decided to go in the hallway of the apartment complex and buy a drink from the vending machine.

After getting his can of 'Yahoo' he walked back to his home only to see a woman struggling with a box.

"Do you need help miss?" He offered as he picked up the heavy box with a heave.

"Yes thank you"

Naruto looked at the woman before him and blushed slightly.

She was at least in late 20's and early 30's, pale snow white skin that glimmered in the sunlight peeking through the window, a curvaceous figure, d-cup boobs (rough estimate), and a nice butt (ass) to work with.

Looking at her face which was like a angel: A pair of black eyes mixed with brown, red, and bluish-grey eyes to make a unique hazel colour, midnight or at least dark blue navy hair which reach her mid-back almost to her waist and a cute smile.

To say she was a hot, sexy, adorable milf was pretty accurate detail of the woman in front of him.

"Thank you for helping me move my stuff in"

"Your welcome and if you need anything else please call me or stop by my place I live right next door to you on the left miss."

"Wait my name is Mikoto Uchiha and what's yours?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki" He said with a smile as he shook Mikoto's hand.

"Well as a thank you please stay by my place this evening for lunch" Mikoto said with a radiant smile as Naruto blushed.

"Sure I will come by later is six o' clock okay?"

"Yes it's a convenient time"

Ok I'll see you later Mikoto-san"

Just as Naruto walked away from Mikoto he heard her gasped.

Looking at her he blinked till he saw a man in a suit in front of Mikoto obviously trying to talk to her.

"Mikoto please come home"

"No Fugaku you know I don't love you so leave me alone" Mikoto said with a glare that spook Fugaku.

"What did I do to make you leave? Please I'll do anything for you"

"All lies and bullshit, to you all I am is just a hot sex toy you use to warm your bed at night and when I found out you were sleeping with another woman I had enough of this constant pain and unfaithfulness you gave me all this years"

Mikoto said with a huff as she continued her eyes turning red.

"I'm glad I never slept with you, you probably have some std or whatever with all this frivilous sex you been having"

Fugaku choked.

"I don't have any std I'm clean"

Mikoto scoffed.

"Believe I left I answered a call from your doctor while you were at work that day, he said you aids because of all the sex you been having"

"Anyway, the only reason I married is because our parents forced me into a political arranged marrige so our familes will have power to control most of Japan, and I'm glad they're dead so I can get a divorce and move on with my life."

"Mikoto"

"You're a sorry excuse of a man Fugaku, You're a drunk, sex-aholic, and poor husband not that I ever loved you in the first place"

"One good thing I did in this marriage was give birth artificial insemination through the sperm bank, so I wouldn't deal with your filthy penis giving me your filthy seed."

Fugaku growled but kept cool.

"It's over Fugaku Uchiha, i'm no longer Mikoto Uchiha it's now Mikoto Yamamoto and be gone before I order a restraining order and put you in prison"

Fugaku huffed and walked, well stomped away from Mikoto into the elevater, before the doors closed Mikoto gave him the finger and laughed.

Naruto watched the scene in front of him with amazed eyes as Mikoto looked at him with apologitic look.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Naruto-kun"

"It's alright but what was that all about?"

My ex husband, finally got the divorce papers through I'm no longer his wife but in exchange he has custody of my two sons"

"Oh"

"Let's forget about this and have dinner shall we?"

"Ok"

The two went inside Mikoto's apartment and had dinner.

Afterwards they sat on the couch and watched a movie as Mikoto did something unexpected.

She kissed Naruto on the cheek and cried into his chest.

"Mikoto-san"

"Please don't say anything else"

Being the nice guy that he was Naruto held Mikoto close and soothe her woes.

As she cried Naruto thought.

_'It's the weekend and I had two women to comfort and love I must be the luckiest guy in the world"_

Naruto thought with a smile as Mikoto fell asleep. Carrying her to room he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

Going to his bed finally he sighed.

"Shit school tomorrow" He said as his rang.

Answering it it was a text from Kurotsuchi

**K:Hey Naruto-kun no school on Monday**

**N:Why?**

**K:Because the school is getting fixed up because of Tenten's science experiment going wild**

**N:Oh cool... hey Kuro**

**K:Yes?**

**N:Would you like to go on a date tomororrow?**

**K:Sorry I can't I have to prepare for my tennis match next week**

**N:I understand I'll see you soon**

**K:Ok I love you**

**N:I love you to Kuro**

Putting down his cell Naruto put on his jacket and decided to go for a quick drive around the city.

Naruto drove to the mall and walked around till he saw a old shop.

Walking in he saw the place was like Guitar Center.

Going to the drums section he banged a double bass kit and played Bullet For My Valentine's 'Waking the Demon' then Judas Priest's 'Painkiller'

A clerk walked up to him.

"Hello sir I saw that you were playing very well how long have you been playing?"

"About Eight years"

"Good would you like a job here?"

"Sure"

"Good please come here next week"

After leaving the shop Naruto went to a McDonald's and ordered soon food. While eating he saw one of his classmates come over to him.

"Hey Hinata"

"Hey Naruto-kun" She said with a blush.

Hinata sat down next to him and ate her meal silence as they talked about stuff.

Hinata decided to take a chance and licked some sauce off Naruto's cheek causing him to blush.

Hinata giggled with a red face and they left the table to take a walk.

While they were resting on a bench in the park Naruto gave Hinata a cheap necklace he bought at a street stall.

Hinata was fluttered and accepted the gift before her cellphone rang.

"Crap sorry Naruto-kun but I have to go my father wants me home" She said with a sad look.

"Then I'll give you a ride my motorcycle is around the corner"

They got on the motorcycle and drove to Hinata's house.

Once there Naruto couldn't believe what he saw.

Hinata's house wasn't a house but a big, decent size mansion.

"Wow"

Hinata giggled at his reaction.

"Thanks for the ride Naruto-kun"

"Your welcome Hinata I'll see you later"

Before he drove off Hinata gave him a kiss in the lips.

Blushing as he drove Hinata smiled at his retreating figure down the street.

"Naruto-kun I love you so much"

She said as she walked inside her house.

Back with Naruto he decided to drive back to his house after a exhausting day.

Once he reached his door, opened it, and went inside Naruto couldn't help but yawn.

He looked at the clock which said two a.m., man he didn't know he was up so late.

Taking a shower and brushing Naruto checked his mail.

Seeing the usual news and bills he threw those away before seeing a different letter.

It was from...his dad.

Opening it with a letter knife he read the note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I proud to see that you're doing well in school Naruto but I got some news for you._

_Me and your mom are going to Italy for a buisness trip and your sister can't go with us because of obvious reasons so I'll be sending her to you to live with for a while. With the letter I sent you your royalty checks and allowance so you can support yourself and Naruko(Might change Naruto's little sister name later), be good and don't your sister get into trouble. _

_Love Minato your father,_

_P.S.,_

_Also Your sister will attending the same school as you so try to get along please and she'll be at your place at about tomorrow around four a.m. so pick her up at the train station with the directions at the back of this letter._

_Ja ne Sochi _

Naruto blinked and grabbed his royalty checks where were five in numer and had a few grand in them. Reminding himself to pick up his sister in a few hours he slept soundly.

When he woke up it was three in the morning and he felt so tired but knew he had something to do. Getting dress and getting ready, he drove in his car which was a customized Mercedes Benz (Naruto has both a car and motorcycle in this fic also as a side note Naruto's motorcycle is a Suzuki).

Driving to the station Naruto waited for his sister.

"Aniki?" A young girl's voice called out to him.

Seeing a redhead with blue eyes wearing a black dress and jacket Naruto knew it was his sister.

"Hey Hikari" Naruto said in a sleepy tone as Hikari did the same.

Packing her stuff into the car they drove to the apartment which Naruto stayed at.

Both siblings talked for a bit and went to bed too tired to do anything.

As crawled into bed he groaned as the doorbell rang.

Answering him with a yawn as he eye were still closed, trying to wipe the sleepyness he said.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Mikoto I need your help Naruto-kun"

"What is it?"

"It's my exhusband he's keeps calling me and sending people to my apartment it's driving me crazy so can I please stay here with you?"

"Fine"

Too tired to care Naruto and Mikoto slept together loving the warmth they gave each other.

When it was morning Naruto woke up.

Seeing Mikoto sleeping made him smile as he brushed a strand of her hair off her face.

Kissing her forehead Naruto went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Hearing a yawn behind he looked to see Mikoto and Hikari stretching.

Giving her a plate full of food the three ate in comforting silence.

Mikoto got up and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto-kun I'll be back"

"Come back anytime Mikoto"

After she left Hikari looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"You two slept together haven't you?"

Choking on his hot chocolate Naruto replied with little dignity.

"What the hell made you come to that conclusion?"

"She looked happy with she came out of _your _room" She said with a glare as Naruto growled.

"So what if I slept with her it's none of your concern"

"It is because because" She mumbled.

"What spit it out"

"I love you! I wanted to sleep with you..you asshole" Hikari ran to her room in tears as Naruto looked shocked like someone slapped him in the face.

_'Hikari...'_

He thought as he sat on the couch with a tired look on his face.

Walking to Hikari's room opened it.

"Hikari?"

"Go away" She said in sniffles as she tried to bury her face and body in the covers but Naruto sat on top of her.

"Hikari I love you to but please don't be mad"

"Ok" She said with a huff as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto groaned as he felt Hikari tongue kiss him.

_'Oh my Kami geting kissed by so many women these days I don't think I can last much more'_

He thought as Hikari pulled away and hugged him.

Naruto smiled and yawned.

_'Well at least I got a nice life with so many women thank you Kami or at least the guy who's writing this fic"_

* * *

**That's all for this chapter please review and PM me your ideas on what and how the story can be better.**

**Naruto: Also please give me my money.**

**Me: What money?**

**Naruto: For being in this fanfic I been in so many fics I should be richer then Oprah or Bill Gates by now so where is it?**

**Me: In the box behind you open it up and get out it's late and I want to say one last thing to our viewers.**

_**Naruto opened the box and gasped as the box exploded with a knock out gas, knocking him out with a painful dose causing him to cry in his sleep.**_

**Me: Asking me a black man with that tone to give you money what bullshit that is motherfucker, you ask me like that again and I won't be so merciful because next time it's a gun with a bullet up your tan orange ass now please review, reply, and have a nice thanksgiving everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

This is a very serious author's note and I need anyone who reads this to help me out.

I been very busy with school, the holidays, and all sorts of crap and I can't find time nor the drive (passion) to write.

I was wondering if some of you fans and critics of fanfiction would like to co-write some of my fanfics with me.

If so please send me a message and we can work something out.

I need a partner to help me out on this so please respond as soon you read this...if you want.

I'll be waiting, I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter but next time (with some help hopefully) I'll get to work and make you guys some kick ass new chapters to read about! :)

**P.S.**

**Please PM me if you decided bye for now.**


	5. All Man Assembled and It's Time for War

**All right hello fellow fanfiction fans, writers, and critics here's the next chapter hope you guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling the same as usual.

Just as he was about to get up from bed his cellphone beeped.

Turning it on he read the screen and smiled. It was Kurotsuchi.

**Kurotsuchi: Hey Naruto-kun I need a favor.**

**Naruto: Sure what is it?**

**Kurotsuchi: Can you pick me up from my house? My dad left early for work.**

**Naruto: Sure I'll be there soon.**

**Kurotsuchi: Thanks, love you.**

**Naruto: Love you to.**

Naruto put away his phone and got ready for the day.

Once done he walked into the kitchen to see a note on the table and read it as he munched on a apple.

_Dear aniki I went on ahead without you and I'll see you at school._

_P.s. Don't forget to bring my lunch,_

_Love Hikari._

Naruto shook his head, same old Hikari.

Throwing away the apple cord in the trash can he got on his motorcycle and drove off.

Lucky for him Kurotsuchi's house was ten minutes away from him and he greeted with a wave from the girl.

She ran to him and kissed his cheek as he blushed.

Kurotsuchi smiled and sat beside him before wraping her arms arounf his waist.

"Wait a second Kurotsuchi."

Naruto said as he looked at her.

"What?"

"Your helmet." He said simply as he handed her a spare.

"Oh thanks."

"You're welcome" They drove off to school with Kurotsuchi laying her head on Naruto's back.

Once at school in the parking lot Naruto parked his ride and Kurotsuchi waited for him at the courtyard.

"So are you ready for the test?" She asked as Naruto blinked.

"Yeah I'm ready"

"Hmm good I'll see you later Naruto-kun" Kurotsuchi kissed him and left.

Unknown to Naruto Hinata was watching him from a distance behind a corner.

She gritted her teeth as she saw Kurotsuchi, one of her best friends kiss her crush.

She was never so pissed in her life.

_'Naruto-kun I'll make you mine soon'_

She thought as Naruto shivered for no reason.

* * *

"Ok class today you have a test about what we covered about world war two and it's only twenty questions"

The history teacher Asuma Sarutobi said as he handed out the tests.

One student raised their hand and Asuma looked at the gothic red head in the corner.

"Yes what is it Gaara?"

"Are we allowed to use our notes?"

"Yes if you have them with you, no using anyone else's though"

The class cheered, it was always a easy 'A' in Asuma's classes.

After everyone was done taking the test Asuma stood in front of his class.

"Ok since all of you are done and we got about fifteen minutes you guys can have free period time to do whatever you want but still quiet"

Asuma said as he opened a window and took out a cigaraette.

Naruto was simply writing random stuff in his notebook till he saw the redhead at the back of the room.

He heard about him... what was his name?

"Oh Gaara this is for you" Asuma said as he gave Gaara a letter.

"Thank you sensei"

Gaara was his name.

The rumors about how was he was a homicidal emo made Gaara depressed and isolated from everyone in school. Even his older siblings didn't talk to him at all.

Naruto sat by Gaara and wanted to strike up a conversation with him.

"Hey Gaara"

Said redhead looked at him with dead eyes but Naruto didn't falter.

"Um what are you listening to?" He asked as he pointed at the Ipod by Gaara's notebook.

"I'm listening to Jimmy Eat World's 'Sweetness'" Gaara said simply.

Naruto smiled which said to make Gaara's heart flutter (No yaoi!).

"The emo band from Arizona?"

"Yes do you like them to?"

"Yeah they're pretty cool but I like to listen to All Time low and My chemical Romance to" Naruto said as Gaara smiled for the first time in school.

"Cool"

The two talked and exchanged numbers as the school bell rang.

"I'll see you later at lunch Gaara"

"Sure"

Naruto went to his locker and opened it to his surprise it was a letter.

He decided to open it at lunch so he walked off to next class.

As Naruto took his seat in science class he sat next to Shino.

Shino was classified as a nerd for his glasses, gothic/emo for his choice of clothing, and weird for his extreme fondness for bugs made him unpopular with everyone but the bug club in school.

"Ok class since today is monday and you're all tired from the weekend we'll watch a movie for now"

Kurenai said as the class just groaned making her sigh.

Once the boring movie was playing Naruto talked to Shino.

Shino had a sophisticated voice and a great mind.

Also he liked a lot of punk rock which surprised him.

"Would you like to meet up with me at lunch today?"

Shino blinked but Naruto couldn't tell because of the dark tinted glasses he wore.

"I would like that" He smiled behind his high collar shirt.

Once lunch time came Naruto texted Kurotsuchi he would hang out with her after school with Hinata and Tenten.

Walking into the room he agreed to meet up with his two new friends, Naruto was surprised.

Gaara was behind a drumset and Shino was picking up a guitar.

"You guys play instruments?"

"Yeah we talked and found this stuff here, the teacher said we can have it since it's this room wasn't used for anything in particular"

Shino said with a shrug as he played a few chords on the electric Fender strat.

Naruto picked up a bass-guitar which was a music man stingray and played a blues tune on it.

"How can this school get such high quality instruments?"

Naruto asked as Gaara huffed.

"This is the _finest_ and _best_ school in Japan for the arts and sports of course they would have the best equipment available for their students"

Naruto nodded his head at Gaara's explaination.

"Let's play something"

Naruto, Shino, and Gaara played Blink-182's 'aliens exist'.

"That was great"

"Yeah"

They put away the instruments as someone came in.

"You guys were good" said a fat guy eating potato chips.

"The name's Choji and this is Shikamaru the laziest guy in school"

"Sup"

Naruto shook hands with Choji and gave a high five to Shikamaru.

"Are you guys a band or something?"

"No we were just playing around." Naruto answered honestly.

"Playing around? That was pretty damn good"

"Thanks"

"Can we jam with you guys tomorrow? I can play guitar and Shikamaru can be the keyboardist and manager of the group"

"Sure but let's bail classes are starting"

The fivesome left, not knowng what destiny would await them as Sasuke heard everything.

"Damn that dobe" he seethed.

To reclaim his spot as 'king' of the school he knew what he had to do. Beat Naruto at his game and to think all those years of guitar and cello lessons would finally pay off.

"Heh heh heh" Sasuke grabbed his phone and made a few calls it's time to get his revenge.

After school Naruto was with Hinata as they waited for Tenten and Kurotsuchi.

Hikari texted him saying she joined a club and was coming home late.

Once the other two girls came by they walked to the nearest movie theater then the arcade.

Naruto bid them farewell till all three girls shared a kiss on him and said he was their boyfriend making him have a nosebleed.

Too tired from school and the 'date' he been on he walked in to see Mikoto Uchiha his neighbor in nothing but a white, translucent towel.

"What the fuck?"

Mikoto looked at him with a blush and smiled.

"Sorry shower broke down and I used yours."

Mikoto said with a sultry grin as she walked up to him.

Naruto gulped and backed away but Mikoto just pressed him the wall.

Rubbing her still wet body against his made Naruto whimpered as Mikoto licked his ear.

"Are you excited Naruto-_kun?_" Mikoto said with a pur as she dug her hand into his pants.

Naruto groaned and Mikoto continued to bite and nibble his ears and neck, all pressed against the wall.

"Mikoto" He moaned as Mikoto pulled away.

"That's enough for now" Mikoto she turned away and bend over to get her clothes, swaying her ass side to side making Naruto blushed.

"What but..." He trailed off as Mikoto giggled.

"Yes I wanted to continue but it's a school night and on Friday I'll give you more but I didn't want to tire you out for school tomorrow" Mikoto explained with a innocent look to her face.

Naruto sighed as Mikoto sat on his lap, dressed in only a pair of a blue shirt and panties.

"I love you" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just as the two were about to kiss Mikoto's cellphone rang and she got up to pick it up.

Mikoto hang out and looked at Naruto with a grin.

"Were you speaking Italian Mikoto-chan" Naruto said as he knew some of the words Mikoto was saying during her phone call.

"Yes I speaking Italian and some French, my father Jean Uchiha is in Switzerland and I have to see him about the family business"

"What family business?"

"Well Uchiha is my former married name but my maiden name is Dubois and the family buisness is about technology, music festivals, and restarauts"

"Oh cool"

"well I guess I lived in Switzerland and speak German, French, Italian, and Romansh for twelve years and I still do" Mikoto said proudly.

"But my mother was Japanese and we moved here" Mikoto said with smiled as she moved into the kitchen.

"Would you like dinner? I made fondue and Rosti"

"Thanks oh I mean bien merci madame Mikoto"

"De rien Naruto-kun now eat before the fondue burns"

The two ate in happy silence and after dinner Naruto finished her homework and snuggled with Mikoto on the couch in the living room as Hikari came home already and went to bed.

* * *

_The next day at school during_

Naruto and the gang minus the girls met up at their club room.

"Ok so we got the equipment, the members, and the music we'll be playing so all that's left is a name"

Choji said as he grabbed a bag of cheetos and started munching away.

"Don't forget our name" Gaara said plainly as he twirled his drumsticks in boredom

"The name doesn't matter but let's start jamming before lunch is over"

Shikamaru said as he got behind the keyboard, but Hinata opened the door and looked worried.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

Hinata simply sighed and sat down.

"Well Sasuke and his crew put up all these posters around the school and it has you in it"

"Me?"

"Yes take a look"

Hinata showed him one of the many flyers around the school.

Naruto was pissed.

The poster simply showed a battle of the bands...between his and Sasuke's during lunch next week on Friday during a assembly.

_Battle of the bands between Sasuke and Naruto come to the gym during afterschool on Friday_

This was bad.

"What the hell do we do? I mean we just formed today and this jackass wants to battle us what's his beef with you Naruto?"

Choji said as everyone stared at the blonde in questioned.

"Um... I beat up all the football guys and ruined Sasuke's reputation haha..."

"NARUTO!"

"What? Those assholes wanted a fight I gave it to them" Naruto said as everyone calmed down.

"We don't have time to complain we need to practice and kick Sasuke's ass in front of everybody"

Shino said as everyone nodded.

The lunch rang and plans were to be made, it was time for war...

* * *

**Ok I wanted to make a short chapter but the next one will be bigger.**

**PM or put in the reviews what songs you guys want in the next chaper.**

**Don't forget to review and PM me any ideas, concerns, or whatever you want for the story to me soon and I'll get to you.**

**Have a happy Valentines Day!**

* * *

_**Omake**_

Naruto was in his bed, it was Saturday and he wanted to sleep in but Hikari was being too noisy again.

"Oh baby baby..."

Shit it was fucking Justin Bieber (no offense to all the JB fans).

While Naruto didn't hate Justin Bieber (ok his music wasn't all that great) but listening to it four hours a day would make anyone insane.

"Naruto-kun" Mikoto complained as she wrapped her head into a pillow to try and drown out noise.

"I'll stop it just sleep" he said as Mikoto grumbled.

Walking into the living room Naruto saw Hikari dancing to the stereo.

Quickly unplugging the machine he saw Hikari pouting at him.

"It's Saturday morning and you blasting that music will get us noise complaints"

"I don't care" Hikari said in defiance but Naruto would have none of it.

"Look while dad and mom are away I'm in charge of you and you _will _do as I say"

"No" The redhead crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then you're grounded."

"What? You're not my parent"

"I'm your guardian till our parents come back but I'll change my mind if.." Naruto said as he grabbed the tv remote.

"But what?"

"Just keep it down and there will be no problems"

"Ok"

Naruto sighed now Mikoto can rest in peace without Justin Bieber defiling the air in his home with that wretched music.

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and good day to you all!**


	6. Geared up and ready to rock

**Hey folks I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Naruto or the songs featured in this fic and never will and blah blah blah.**

**Before I forget this is the band line up so that'll clear some confusion away:**

**Naruto: bass-guitar, lead vocals**

**Gaara: drums, percussion**

**Shino: lead guitar, backing vocals**

**Choji: rymthum guitar, backing vocals**

**Shikamaru: (Not a member of the band), keyboards, misc.**

* * *

It was morning and Naruto woke up earlier than usual because of the battle of the bands thing aka beef with Sasuke today.

Even though he was a famous musician Naruto was too nice of a guy to rub it that emo Sasuke's face.

"Afterwards Sasuke will be ruined after this" Naruto grumbled as he made some coffee.

It was 4:30a.m. and while school wasn't until eight he suffered from insomia.

Naruto was diagnosed with insomia at age three when he couldn't sleep at all and kept waking up his parents.

To cure his condition he was required to take medication to force him to go to sleep, it worked for a while but he just sticked to meditation to clear his head and make sleeping easier.

Besides he didn't want Mikoto or Hikari to get on his case so he left the matter alone until it became a problem.

Shaking his head at these somber thoughts Naruto get dressed and packed the bass he bought at school and loaded it into his car to meet his band mates.

He drove off and after a quick stop at McDonald's for a quick breakfast he went to the secret warehouse he and his friends decided to make their 'base'.

The 'base' was a simple worn down, crumbly building with about ten rooms which the guys found at the end of town in good condition and made it their practice space/studio and hang out spot.

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino each had their own room and the other five rooms were as followed.

One was a big room to fit twenty people and was used as their practice space.

The other room was used as a storage room.

The third and fourth rooms were used as lounging areas for videogames and sports stuff indoors.

Lastly the final was left alone until they found a use for it.

Naruto drove his car into the car garage and walked into the big space finding Gaara was in the kitchen eating some Dunkin doughnuts.

"Hey Gaara"

Said redhead nodded at him.

"Sup"

Naruto sat beside him on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gaara asked him.

"Yeah I'm kind of scared about this battle of the bands thing" Naruto admitted with a down face.

"I know but we'll pull through we got the passion and the looks to beat the emo faget(sorry no offense to anyone gay and/or bi) Sasuke's ass" Gaara said as Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was sort of a gay guy I mean most of the girls at school wanted to fuck him but he turned them down and hang out with his guy friends a lot so yeah pretty gay..

"Thanks for the cheering up"

"No problem Naruto" Gaara said as sipped some coffee.

Naruto grabbed a acoustic guitar and played some riffs to warm up as Gaara played a harmonica.

After that everyone else came and prepared their equipment.

Naruto used a Ernie ball Stingray bass and two Gallien Kruger amps, one clean the other distorted.

Gaara played a Tama drumset with Meinl cymbals while using a pair of Vater drumsticks in black paint.

Shino used a Fender Stract but with green paint and a light blue pick guard. For amps he used a Marshall stack.

Choji brought his customized Ibanez RG in brown to fit his huge clampy hands like that one guy from Pennywise (was his name Fletcher or something?).

After everyone was done setting up Choji played the riff.

**Above me by Rufio**

_If I was to walk 'till time saw no end_  
_If I was to climb 'till the air was too thin_  
_I could not find a picture to fit the frame_  
_As perfect as you_  
_As perfect as you_

_You showed me life and lived nothing less_  
_Cause you're so above me_  
_I took my time your memory is bliss_  
_The angel above me_

_When I look at the stars they shine of your eyes_  
_The sky, it burns bright with your presence tonight_  
_Yet you're so above me and I cannot fly_  
_To the angel above me I long to be with, with_

_Angel above me_

_To look at the mountains vast and great_  
_Is one step above in seeing your face_  
_To look at the stars for they lead the way_  
_To the angel above_

_If I was to walk 'till time saw no end_  
_If I was to climb 'till the air was too thin_  
_I could not find a picture to fit the frame_  
_As perfect as you_  
_As perfect as you_

_You showed me life and lived nothing less_  
_Yet you're so above me_  
_I took my time your memory is bliss_  
_The angel above me_

_When I look at the stars they shine of your eyes_  
_The sky, it burns bright with your presence tonight_  
_Yet your so above me and I cannot fly_  
_To the angel above me I long to be with, with_

_Angel above me_

After the song ended Naruto drank some water.

"Nice drumming Gaara"

"Thanks but one more before break" Gaara said as he throw away his broken pair of drumsticks with a new pair.

Everyone agreed and got ready for another round.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter but I'll post it in a few days.

The reason why I didn't post any new chapters was because of my allergies and my girlfriend killed herself so yeah... Wish me well..

Well goodbye and happy Easter everyone!


End file.
